


#12 Lugholes

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Besotted Arthur Pendragon, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss on a place of insecurity.(Author-made art in the second chapter <3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/gifts).



> for a kiss meme on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy this, daroh :)

“Come off it, Arthur,” said Merlin, but he sounded uncertain as he raised a hand to his ear and rubbed at the soft cartilage.

Arthur fought to remain solemn. “No, I’m telling you, there’s something there.”

Merlin rubbed harder. “What is it?”

Arthur made a show of inspecting Merlin’s ear, humming and tugging on it. “Goodness, how’ve you not noticed it for so long?”

“Just say it,” Merlin said, the urgency in his voice rising with every word. “Am I dying?” How fragrant he was in the morning, smelling of soap, kitchen aromas, and (most importantly) Arthur’s bed.

“We’ll get Gaius to take a look, or perhaps I could try getting rid of it.”

“Please.”

Arthur leant in and soundly kissed Merlin’s lovely ear. “There, it’s gone now,” he said, “but I should make sure.” And he pecked him repeatedly, smiling fondly.

Merlin’s tension melted; he burst into sweet laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rough sketch i made for **[this kiss fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merthur_kiss_fest/profile)**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please make sure to visit **[this merthur kiss fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merthur_kiss_fest/profile)** and leave love for all the entries~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ be kind pls i just want them to smooch ~~


End file.
